This invention relates to an insulated concrete wall assembly.
Insulating concrete form (ICF) systems are known for use in constructing exterior wall systems with high performance and environmentally friendly materials that have vastly improved the energy efficiency, air quality, durability and overall comfort of dwelling structures. One example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,501 issued Sep. 23, 1980 to DeLozier (the DeLozier patent). The DeLozier patent discloses an insulated concrete wall form comprising a plurality of blocks arranged in stacked courses. Each block includes a pair of insulating panels in a spaced parallel disposition. The panels of each block are held together by vertically oriented steel panels. However, stacked courses of blocks are time-consuming to construct.
Another known type of insulating concrete form system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,725 issued Sep. 22, 1998 to Cretti (the Cretti patent). The Cretti patent discloses an insulated concrete wall panel form that includes a framework of interconnected wires holding two insulated panels in a spaced parallel disposition. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,907 issued Dec. 29, 1998 to Tobin, et al. discloses an insulated concrete wall panel form design that includes a framework of steel reinforcing rods and form ties that interlock parallel foam panels. However, the interconnecting wires and rods are difficult and time consuming to assemble with insulating panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,249 issued Nov. 24, 1998 to Roberts (the Roberts patent) discloses vertically oriented interconnected steel studs that extend through vertically oriented openings in stacked form concrete form blocks in an insulating concrete wall panel structure. These vertically oriented studs are used to help vertically align the stack of foam blocks and are inserted through cylindrical cavities that are alternated with other cylindrical cavities into which concrete is poured.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,544 and 6,085,476 disclose fabricating insulated concrete wall panel forms, transporting these forms to a worksite, and connecting the panels together before pouring concrete into them.
More recently, patents have issued relating to the construction of insulated wall panel assemblies to LeBlang, U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,417 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,561 (the LeBlang Patents). The LeBlang Patents relate to concrete form structures made of insulated wall panels secured to elongate facing channels. A base plate seats the facing channels.
The foregoing designs each have drawbacks that limit their adoption and implementation into the housing market. These wall assemblies lack certain features that permit their ready incorporation into large scale housing projects and are relatively very expensive to produce and construct. Consequently, their use has been limited to the upper spectrum of the housing market.
A need therefore exists for an improved wall assembly with features that accommodate the needs of these markets.